harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
36. Kapitel: Die Wege trennen sich
Band 4/Kapitelübersichten 36. Kapitel: Die Wege trennen sich '(im Original: ''The Parting of the Ways) Albus Dumbledore legt den jungen Barty Crouch jr. magisch in Fesseln, befiehlt Professor McGonagall, ihn zu bewachen und Professor Snape, den Zaubereiminister Fudge zu holen, der Crouch sicher befragen wolle. Er selbst geht mit Harry zusammen in sein Büro, wo Sirius unruhig auf sie wartet. Dumbledore berichtet all das, was Barty Crouch jr. eben unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum ausgesagt hat. Auf seine Bitte hin schildert Harry, was auf dem Friedhof geschehen ist. Seine Geschichte wird zweimal unterbrochen # Als Harry erzählt, dass Wurmschwanz, im Auftrag von Voldemort, sich gewaltsam Harrys Blut geholt hat, schauen sich Sirius und Dumbledore sofort erschrocken die Entnahmestelle in Harrys Armbeuge an. Danach lächelt Dumbledore einen kleinen Moment lang triumphierend. # Als Harry erzählt, wie sich sein und Voldemorts Zauberstab verbunden haben, erklärt Dumbledore den Priori Incantatem-Effekt, der eintritt, wenn zwei verschwisterte Zauberstäbe aufeinander treffen. Die Kerne von Harrys und Voldemorts Zauberstäben seien Schwanzfedern desselben Phönix, nämlich Fawkes. Im Krankenflügel stellt Dumbledore sicher, dass Molly Weasley, und die anderen Freunde Harrys, die dort besorgt warten, ihn zunächst in Ruhe lassen. Harry schläft erschöpft ein, ohne Madam Pomfreys dampfenden Schlaftrunk für traumlosen Schlaf ganz auszutrinken. Um sein Bett wachen außer Ron und Hermine auch Molly Weasley, Bill und Sirius in seiner Hundegestalt. Wenig später wird Harry von laut streitenden Stimmen geweckt. Minerva McGonagall, Snape und der Zaubereiminister stürmen ins Krankenzimmer. Als Dumbledore hinzutritt, klärt sich der Grund ihrer Aufregung: Fudge hat zu seiner Sicherheit einen Dementor mit in Moodys Büro gebracht, der sich sofort auf Barty Crouch jr. gestürzt und ihn "geküsst" hat. Der Minister tut das Geständnis Bartys als das Gerede eines Wahnsinnigen ab. Er bestreitet, dass Voldemort diesem wahnsinnigen Mörder Befehle erteilt haben könne, denn Voldemort sei doch seit vierzehn Jahren tot. Voldemorts Wiedergeburt sei nichts als die Wunschphantasie eines Wahnsinnigen. Fudge will nichts anderes gelten lassen. Was Harry behaupte, sei unglaubwürdig: schließlich sei Harry manchmal unzurechnungsfähig wegen seiner Narbenschmerzen und außerdem ein verdächtiger Parselmund. Erfolglos erklärt Dumbledore, was Harrys Narbenschmerzen bedeuten. Vergeblich zeigt Snape ihm sein Todesser-Brandmal, mit dem Voldemort vor kurzem seine Anhänger zu sich gerufen habe. Vergeblich nennt Harry die Todessernamen, die er gehört hat. Fudge will sich seine heile Welt nicht durcheinanderbringen lassen. Als Dumbledore feststellt, dann werde er eben ohne das Ministerium gegen Voldemorts Wiedererstarken kämpfen, ist Fudge erbost. Er droht daraufhin sofort an, die Leitung von Hogwarts zu überprüfen. Nachdem der Minister Harry das Preisgeld des Trimagischen Turniers hingestellt hat, verlässt er die Versammelten. Angesichts der Untätigkeit des Zaubereiministeriums ergreift Dumbledore sofort die ersten Widerstandsmaßnahmen gegen Voldemort: * Bill informiert Arthur Weasley, der dann die einsichtigeren Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums mobilisiert. * Minerva McGonagall holt Hagrid und Madame Maxime zu einem Gespräch in Dumbledores Büro. * Dumbledore fordert Sirius auf, sich in einen Menschen zurückzuverwandeln. Er und Snape müssen sich die Hand reichen als Zeichen, dass sie ihren gegenseitigen Hass zurückstellen, um künftig im Widerstand zusammenzuarbeiten. * Sirius trommelt mit Remus Lupin die alten Widerstandskämpfer zusammen. * Snape übernimmt einen schwierigen Auftrag, den er und Dumbledore kennen, aber nicht aussprechen. Danach kann Harry endlich richtig schlafen. Er vernimmt noch einen kurzen Knall, den Hermine am Fenster verursacht. Am Rand erwähnt: Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg 36. Kapitel im Film ;Dieses Kapitel gibt es im Film nicht, es werden einige Handlungen, in abgewandelter Form, aus dem Buch gezeigt. :Dumbledore verfügt, dass die Wächter von Askaban benachrichtigt werden, um Barty Crouch jr. abzuholen. :Die Information, dass Harrys Blut zu Voldemorts Wiedergeburt beigetragen hat, wird im Film von Barty Crouch jr. enthüllt (HP IV/35). en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 4k